Star Trek: Vulcan Euphoria
by BballGalKaitlin
Summary: Spock finds a genie lamp and rubs it, making a genie appear. The genie then grants Spock his wish of having people know he understands their emotions, and the genie makes Spock a human being with emotions. Meanwhile, Dr. McCoy fights a case of the Kamaraazite flu.
1. Chapter 1

Dr. Leonard McCoy was in Sickbay surrounded by his best friends, Captain James T. Kirk, First Officer Spock, and Chief Engineering Officer Montgomery Scott, aka Scotty. Dr. McCoy sneezed heavily and coughed deeply, as Dr. M'Benga examined him. Dr. McCoy's face was flushed, and his eyes were bloodshot red, had black circles around them, and were baggy.

"Just as I expected," Dr. M'Benga stated.

"What," Captain Kirk questioned.

"Leonard's suffering from what's known as Kamaraazite flu; it's basically the common cold, but ten times worse and deadly if not treated with immediate medical treatment."

"He'll be okay, right,"

"He'll be just fine; just a week of being in Sickbay, and he'll be good as new."

"That's good news to hear,"

"The only thing I'm worried about at the moment is his high fever of 103.7°F."

"How long will that last,"

"I've got him on medicine that should reduce the fever, so I would assume about another three to four days."

"Atticus…my body aches…all over," Dr. McCoy moaned.

"I'll get you pain medication in just a minute, Leonard." Dr. M'Benga answered.

Dr. McCoy shivered and pulled his blankets up tighter around him. Poor guy could barely open his eyes from how tired and sick he was.

"He also has a minor sinus infection, but we got antibodies that can clear that up." Dr. M'Benga added.

"So, he won't want a lot of noise," Scotty stated.

"Correct; it'll just make his headache worse."

"Thank you, Dr. M'Benga," Captain Kirk answered.

Dr. M'Benga nodded and went to go get Dr. McCoy some pain medicine for his aching muscles, joints, and horrendous headache.

"Poor, Dr. McCoy," Scotty whimpered.

"Don't worry, Scotty; Dr. McCoy's gonna be back to his normal self in no time, won't you, Bones?" Captain Kirk remarked, with a smile.

Dr. McCoy moaned, again.

"Atticus…where's that…*cough*…pain medi…*cough*…cation?" Dr. McCoy began coughing vigorously, again.

Dr. M'Benga came back in and helped Dr. McCoy take his medicine, after he was done suffering his coughing attack. Dr. McCoy lay his head back down on his pillow and moaned, and begin sweating from his fever being so high.

"You make sure to take good care of him." Captain Kirk ordered.

Dr. M'Benga nodded with a smile.

"He'll be just fine, Captain Kirk; rest, food, and love is all he needs to get better." Dr. M'Benga answered, with a smile.

"Well, he'll certainly get all three from the three of us." Scotty remarked, proudly.

Captain Kirk smiled.

"I know he will; you three are good friends to him." Dr. M'Benga answered.

Dr. M'Benga then walked off to another patient that needed tending to.

"Kamaraazite flu," Scotty questioned.

"It's quite common, actually, Mr. Scott," Spock remarked.

"How come I've never heard of it," Captain Kirk questioned.

"People from earth don't expect to encounter it, so it's less discussed of than back on Vulcan." Spock answered.

Captain Kirk and Scotty nodded.

"Makes sense," Captain Kirk responded.

The three men left Sickbay to let Dr. McCoy rest and get as much sleep as possible. They started walking down the hallways and talking casually to one another.

"Has Starfleet given us our next orders, Captain?" Spock questioned.

"Not yet, Mr. Spock," Captain Kirk answered.

"I'm more worried about Dr. McCoy, at the moment." Scotty replied.

"Me too, Scotty," Captain Kirk answered.

"We should make him a 'Get Well' card,"

"Good idea; Spock, would you care to join us?"

"No, thank you, Captain; I have business that needs my tending to in my quarters." Spock answered. Then without another word, Spock left to his quarters.

"I don't think Spock cares much about Dr. McCoy being so vastly ill." Scotty sneered.

"Spock cares, he just has a different way of showing it. He is Vulcan, after all," Captain Kirk answered.

"I just wish he'd show a little compassion sometimes, Captain."

"Well, we can't judge Vulcans for living their lifestyles the way they do, Scotty. Would you rather have Spock be a logical, emotionless Vulcan that remains loyal to this crew no matter what, or would you rather have an emotional, unstable, irrational first officer who always made decisions based off of fear and natural instincts?"

"I guess yah right, Captain,"

"Come on, Scotty; we got a 'Get Well' card to make."

And with that, the two men walked off to the break room to start working on their 'Get Well' cards for Dr. McCoy.


	2. Chapter 2

Spock entered his quarters and sat down at his desk, turned on his computer, and began doing research for Starfleet records. Spock was deep in work, when he noticed something odd and shiny on his bed. Curious, Spock got up from his chair and walked over to his bed, then picked up the mysterious object.

It was golden and had engraved artwork done on it. It looked ancient and something found back in Ancient Egypt. To Spock, it looked like a tea kettle, but much smaller and much older. He turned it in several different angles, examining each side carefully and cautiously.

"Fascinating," Spock stated, looking at the strange artifact.

Spock took it back to his desk, and began to wonder how it got into his room and what it exactly did. He typed the physical features of it into his computer and began reading the search results to see what it was.

"A genie lamp…an old myth told on earth," Spock began rubbing it. "If you rub the lamp, a genie comes out and grants that person three wishes and makes them come true. A myth, if I've ever heard of one."

As Spock set the lamp down on his desk, something blue began to come out from the nozzle of the lamp in a stream of smoke and glitter. There was a poof of blue smoke and twinkling lights and appeared a male genie before Spock.

"Ah…God; you have _no _idea what it's like to be stuck inside a lamp for over 200 years!" The genie cried.

Spock raised his eyebrow.

"Fascinating," Spock simply answered.

"Oh, where are my manners; hi, there. My name is Genie, and what's your name?" Genie questioned.

"I'm First Officer Spock, commander of the USS Enterprise." Spock answered, calmly.

"You don't look like most of the people I usually serve. No human being I've ever came across had pointy ears and greenish skin."

"I am not human; I am Vulcan,"

"What's a Vulcan,"

Spock looked stunned at Genie, surprised he didn't know what a Vulcan was.

"A Vulcan, a extraterrestrial humanoid who are known for their way of living based off of reason and logic, and no interference with emotions. Our main physical features would be our eyebrows and ears." Spock answered.

"Oh, I see; so, you don't feel emotions, true?" Genie questioned.

"My mother is human, making me half-human, but I chose to be Vulcan."

"Again, you don't feel emotions,"

"Correct,"

"Isn't that troublesome to you sometimes, though."

"You're asking me an illogical question for which does not need an answer to."

"Do you ever wish that you were able to feel emotions and connect with everyone else on…whatever this thing is. Is this an airplane, may I ask?"

"This is a spaceship, flying in various galaxies to explore new life and civilizations associated with the United Federation of Planets."

"You certainly know a lot of facts, Mr. Spock."

"I am a Vulcan; it's perfectly logical for me to know so much information. My brain capacity for learning and holding memory is ten times greater than that of a human."

"I sense something about you, Mr. Spock…you wish that the others here on this ship would understand that you do feel, in a matter of sense."

Spock tilted his head to the side.

"That is a logical statement, Mr. Genie." Spock answered.

"Oh please, just call me Genie." Genie remarked, friendly.

Spock raised his eyebrow.

"Do you, in fact, wish for that, Mr. Spock, or am I just making gibberish up?" Genie questioned.

"I do not understand what gibberish means, but your statement would be fairly accurate." Spock answered.

"Then, so it shall be,"

Genie spun around two times and sang a little jingle then disappeared out of Spock's room.

Spock was stunned for a minute, then felt a burning pain inside his head and belly. Spock leaned over, grabbing his middle and tried not to scream. It finally got so intense, that Spock let out cries of pain and fell out of his chair and onto the ground. He screamed several more times before he lost consciousness.


	3. Chapter 3

Captain Kirk and Scotty were making the finishing touches on their 'Get Well' cards for Dr. McCoy.

"Yah think Dr. McCoy will like my card, so far, Captain?" Scotty questioned.

"I'm sure he'll like anything we give him," Captain Kirk answered.

"Yeah, that Dr. McCoy sure is a good soul, he is."

"He certainly is…though he can be a little abrasive, sometimes."

"Well, he's an old country doctor from the south. Not too shocking, Captain."

Captain Kirk laughed.

"I guess you're right, Scotty," Captain Kirk answered.

"I wonder what Mr. Spock had to do that was so more important than making a card for his friend ailing from such a terrible illness." Scotty remarked.

"Oh, Spock has to do a lot of paperwork for Starfleet Command, sometimes. He usually doesn't get time to relax and kick back."

"Or he chooses not to,"

"Spock's work is very important to him. It's like engines and mechanics to you, and the Enterprise to me."

"Dr. McCoy loves his job, but he doesn't let it stop him from taking a break, sometimes."

"Oh, Scotty…you should see what he's like when I try and tell him to take a break."

Scotty laughed, and the two men continued working on their cards for Dr. McCoy.

Elsewhere on the ship…

Spock came out of his quarters and seemed fine, like his usual self. As if the episode that occurred in his quarters had never happened. It wasn't until Chekov came down the hall did he grow a huge grin on his face and skip over to Chekov.

"Good day, Mr. Chekov," Spock spoke, chipper.

"Good day, Mr. Spock…are you feeling alright?" Chekov questioned, a little worried.

"I've never felt better, thank you; how are you doing?" Spock answered, with a chuckle.

"Fine, Mr. Spock,"

"That's just great; say, why don't you, I, and Jim take the rest of the day off and go have fun; grab a slice of pizza to eat!"

"Mr. Spock…you sure you're feeling alright?"

"Of course, what makes you think otherwise?"

"You're smiling…and laughing,"

Spock merely laughed.

"Oh, Mr. Chekov, you are quite the jokester you are." Spock chuckled.

Chekov laughed slightly.

"Whatever you say, Mr. Spock," Chekov answered, with a faint smile.

"Now _that's _what I like to hear; fun! Good day to you, Mr. Chekov." Spock spoke, with glee.

Chekov turned and stared at Spock, who was skipping off to graciously greet another crewmember on the Enterprise. Chekov walked slowly over to a communication system on the wall and turned it on.

"Captain Kirk…Captain…it's an emergency…something's wrong with Mr. Spock!" Chekov whispered, deeply afraid of what was going on. What in God's name had happened to Spock?!


	4. Chapter 4

Spock frolicked into Sickbay with a homemade 'Get Well' card and a couple balloons, as well. He skipped into Dr. McCoy's room and smiled at his dear friend.

Dr. McCoy flickered his eyes open part way, and looked at Spock, who at the moment, looked like a big blur to him, but he knew it was Spock.

"Spock…whatshat you got there?" Dr. McCoy slurred, being on so many medications.

"Oh, just a card and couple balloons for my jolly good friend." Spock beamed.

"You sound…appy,"

"Oh, correct you are; I feel great, and what better way to raise my spirits than to make my dear ailing friend feel better in his time in need."

"Either I'mmasleep…unconshus…orive gone craz…"

Spock laughed brightly.

"Oh, Dr. McCoy; you are quite the witty one, even while sick!" Spock chuckled.

"I am asleep…or gone crazy," Dr. McCoy mumbled drowsy, hardly able to keep himself awake.

"You're merely ill, Doctor; should be feeling better in no time, guaranteed."

"Spock…areyou…drun,"

Spock laughed.

"Oh, of course not; quite sober, thank you very much!" Spock replied.

"Thenhat…leavesme…nooice…thanith my last guess." Dr. McCoy slurred.

"Which would be what, pal?"

"You're ompletely ensign,"

"Can't a man not smile and laugh,"

"You…are…sleep,"

Dr. McCoy was then out like a light due to his medicine and harsh ailment he was suffering from. Spock smiled and gently patted Dr. McCoy's shoulder.

"Get well soon, McCoy; we miss yah," Spock spoke, softly, with a tender smile.

He got up and left Sickbay to let Dr. McCoy rest and skipped off to another part of the ship, whistling and singing a tune to himself joyously.

On another part of the ship…

Captain Kirk and Scotty were walking with Chekov, as he told them about Spock.

"He was smiling and laughing, Captain; Vulcans don't do either such things." Chekov exclaimed.

"Seems a bit unusual for Mr. Spock to behave." Captain Kirk replied.

"Yah don't think Mr. Spock could be sick from something, do yah?" Scotty questioned.

"He didn't look sick, Captain," Chekov answered.

"Alright, Mr. Scott and I will be on the look out for Spock and this supposed behavior that was seen. Thank you, Mr. Chekov." Captain Kirk responded.

Chekov nodded and walked off to go up to the Bridge, where Sulu was currently in command of the ship. Captain Kirk and Scotty continued walking down the hallways, discussing about what Chekov had just told them.

"It doesn't make sense, Captain," Scotty remarked.

"What doesn't, Scotty," Captain Kirk questioned.

"Mr. Spock simply can't be smiling and laughing; he's a Vulcan! Vulcans don't possess such abilities."

"Well, Spock is half-human,"

"Yeah, but Captain, he's established the fact he chooses to be Vulcan long before you and I even knew him."

"Yes, it does seem a bit odd,"

"Could he be ailing from something?"

"I couldn't tell you, Scotty; if Bones were better, I'd ask him what he thought, but considering his current medical illness, that's off the table."

Captain Kirk and Scotty continued walking and talking with one another, when they stopped in their tracks and saw something so horrifying, they almost stopped breathing; it was Spock…and he was dancing and singing in Japanese…and he was indeed smiling and laughing.


	5. Chapter 5

"I don't believe it…Mr. Spock's…dancing!" Scotty gasped.

"And singing and smiling," Captain Kirk spoke, still in shock.

"Captain, there _must _be something wrong with Mr. Spock; he _never _acts like this!" Scotty cried.

"Let's just keep our voices down and go with it; with Spock acting like this, we have no idea what kinda mental state he could be in." Captain Kirk replied.

Scotty nodded, and the two approached Spock slowly and silently. All the girls in the halls were cheering and wailing for Spock, absolutely in love with this new side of him.

"Mr. Spock, I love you," A girl cried.

"Marry me, Mr. Spock," Another girl wailed.

Spock smiled at a girl with long, curly, red hair; she worked for security, being in a red uniform. Spock danced over to her, grabbed her hand, kissed it, and twirled her around, before going back to his spot to continue dancing and singing. The girl screamed and fainted from pure joy. Some crewmen came in and began dancing with Spock.

Captain Kirk and Scotty shoved themselves through the crowd of screaming girls to get to the front and see and possibly stop Spock from going any further with this.

"Captain, what's wrong with him?!" Scotty exclaimed.

"I don't know, Scotty…but I intend on finding out." Captain Kirk answered.

The two entered the clearing where Spock and the other men were dancing. Captain Kirk and Scotty stood there and had crossed arms and serious looks on their faces. Spock turned around and gave a huge smile.

"Jim, Scotty…huh; how are you two?" Spock spoke, happily.

"Mr. Spock, we need to have a word with you…immediately." Captain Kirk ordered, firmly.

"In a minute, Jim; look at these people, and their gorgeous smiling faces!" Spock spoke, dancing playfully.

Captain Kirk and Scotty grabbed a still dancing Spock by his arms and dragged him off with the crowd still following them.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the party is over," Captain Kirk ordered.

"Get back to your posts, at once," Scotty commanded.

The crowd frowned and moaned, then walked back to their stations, and Captain Kirk and Scotty dragged Spock into his quarters to discuss this issue with him, at once.

Spock sat down at his desk chuckling, and Captain Kirk and Scotty stood before him glaring at him.

"Oh, wasn't that fun," Spock chuckled.

"Spock, what's going on; are you ill," Captain Kirk questioned.

Spock laughed.

"I'm not sick; I feel great, why do you ask, Jim?" Spock questioned.

"He's gone crazy, Captain," Scotty whispered, worried.

"Spock…when did you start acting like this?" Captain Kirk questioned.

"Acting like what," Spock replied.

"Smiling and laughing…you know well that Vulcans don't smile and laugh, and you've established that about yourself for quite sometime, now; that doesn't just one day change altogether!"

Spock chuckled.

"Embracing my human side; I work with humans, might as well behave like them." Spock laughed.

"Do you think this is a game, Mr. Spock?!" Captain Kirk questioned, starting to get angry.

Spock looked surprised at Captain Kirk and frowned.

"You don't like singing and dancing, Jim?" Spock questioned, sadly.

Captain Kirk got down on his knees and looked Spock straight in the eyes, now worried and frightened. He now knew that Spock wasn't playing with him and something was in fact very wrong with his first officer.

"Spock…what happened; when you came to your quarters after this morning seeing Dr. McCoy in Sickbay…what happened, Spock?" Captain Kirk begged.

Spock thought for a minute then began to speak.

"After entering my quarters, I did my paperwork, just as I said I would, Jim. I then saw quite a peculiar thing sitting on my bed." Spock stopped and chuckled, "I picked it up and thought it was the most absolute prettiest thing I've ever seen; old, but very pretty in its own way."

"Then what, Mr. Spock," Scotty questioned.

"I then did research on the cute little thing, and it said it was a genie lamp. Of course, how could believe such a childish folklore, but suddenly a genie came out of the lamp and made it so people could understand I do, in fact, feel emotions within me." Spock laughed.

"Spock…where is the genie, now?" Captain Kirk begged.

Spock shrugged his shoulders.

"I dunno," He spoke, childishly.

"He's not speaking like him normal self, Captain; something is indeed wrong with Mr. Spock." Scotty remarked.

"He's human; his brain capacity has been lowered to the average human mind." Captain Kirk answered.

"Wait…can yah still do mind melds, Mr. Spock?" Scotty questioned.

Spock closed his eyes and took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. After about two minutes, Spock opened his eyes and looked up at Captain Kirk and Scotty.

"Well," Scotty cried.

"Nothing, Scotty; humans don't possess such powers; that would be silly!" Spock laughed.

"Captain, we gotta do something," Scotty blared.

"I know, Scotty, but unless we can find that genie…Spock might be like this forever!" Captain Kirk exclaimed.


	6. Chapter 6

Two days went by, and Captain Kirk and Scotty spent their days and nights trying to locate the genie and bring it back to make Spock return to normal. While this occurred, Spock was becoming quite a ladies man, having women in awe of him all over the ship decks, and decided he wanted to do some stand up comedy on Friday nights for people in the cafeteria as entertainment.

Captain Kirk and Scotty decided to take a break and see how Dr. McCoy was feeling. The two men entered Sickbay and found Dr. M'Benga sitting at Dr. McCoy's desk.

"Dr. M'Benga, how are we, today?" Captain Kirk questioned.

Dr. M'Benga nodded.

"Just fine, Captain Kirk; how about you, and Mr. Scott?" Dr. M'Benga replied.

"Oh, fine," Captain Kirk answered.

"Aye, lad," Scotty added.

"I'm assuming you're here to find out how Leonard's doing, correct?" Dr. M'Benga spoke.

"That would be useful information to hear, yes." Captain Kirk answered.

Dr. M'Benga laughed.

"He's getting better and better, as each day goes by. He's still very tired and ill, though; I wouldn't recommend too much social time with him…it could overwhelm him, due to his fragile condition." Dr. M'Benga answered.

"What about the fever," Captain Kirk questioned.

"Slowly, but surely, it's going down,"

"That's good to hear,"

"Can we see 'em, lad," Scotty questioned.

Dr. M'Benga led them to Dr. McCoy's room, and let the two men enter through. They found Dr. McCoy sleeping in his bed; they assumed he had just been given his dosage of antibiotics to fight off the virus quicker. Captain Kirk and Scotty sat down in chairs next to his bedside and began talking to him.

"Hey, Bones…how are you doing, today?" Captain Kirk questioned, softly.

Dr. McCoy didn't answer and continued to lay there.

"Dr. M'Benga says yah recovering very well, McCoy." Scotty remarked, with a soft smile.

Nothing.

"Bones…I wish you felt well; not only the fact that we miss you and feel horrible seeing you so ill…" Captain Kirk paused; how on earth could he tell that Spock was now human (somewhat), and may be that way forever, unless him and Scotty could find the said 'genie' that granted Spock's wish in the first place?

"Spock's not well, McCoy," Scotty answered, softly, finishing Captain Kirk's sentence.

"Well, he's not sick…just…not exactly himself, at the moment being. You would know what to do in these kinds of situations, Bones."

Dr. McCoy continued to sleep.

"Poor, lad; he looks awful," Scotty whimpered.

"No one looks, when they're ailing from something such as Kamaraazite flu." Captain Kirk responded.

"How much longer will it be, until Dr. McCoy feels better, again?" Scotty questioned.

"Oh…could be another few days…a week…everyone's immune system is different." Captain Kirk responded.

"I've never seen _yah _sick, Captain," Scotty answered.

"No…I don't get sick much; I was actually given an award for never missing a day of school in my entire life."

"Really,"

"From kindergarten till my senior year in high school."

"Impressive,"

"What about you,"

"Oh, I missed several days of school for being sick; sometimes sent home because I caught a nasty case of the shivers, Captain."

"That's never good,"

"No, it ain't, Captain,"

Dr. McCoy flickered his eyes open and looked around for a little bit to check his surroundings, then glanced over to Captain Kirk and Scotty.

"Jim," He spoke, raspy.

Captain Kirk and Scotty shot their heads at Dr. McCoy.

"Oh, Bones, how are you feeling," Captain Kirk spoke, sympathetically.

Dr. McCoy just barely made a faint grunt.

"Tired," Dr. McCoy answered, meekly.

"Dr. M'Benga says yah getting better, McCoy." Scotty remarked, with a friendly smile.

Dr. McCoy moaned.

"Then why do I feel like such…" Dr. McCoy didn't finish his sentence. He began to daze off some place else.

"It's okay, Bones; you'll be feeling better in no time." Captain Kirk answered.

"Canni gotah sleep," Dr. McCoy slurred.

"Of course yah can, lad," Scotty remarked.

Captain Kirk patted Dr. McCoy's shoulder, gently.

"Feel better, Bones; we miss you," Captain Kirk answered, with a friendly smile.

Dr. McCoy nodded barely and drifted off to sleep, again.

After he fell asleep, Captain Kirk and Scotty quietly snuck out of his room and out of Sickbay into the halls and continued conversing with one another there.

"He looks so horrid, Captain," Scotty remarked.

"Don't worry; Dr. McCoy will be back up on his feet in no time, I'm sure of it." Captain Kirk answered.

Scotty nodded and the two men continued walking down the halls.


	7. Chapter 7

It was dinner time, and Captain Kirk and Scotty were eating their meals at a table in the cafeteria. They sighed, seeing two empty spots at the table: one for Dr. McCoy, who was ailing, right now, and Spock, who had completely lost it, mentally from a stupid wish granted by some 'genie'.

"Do yah think we'll ever be the Four Fellas, again?" Scotty questioned.

Captain Kirk had nicknamed their group the Four Fellows since they hung out and went on missions with each other so often.

"Well, Bones is recovering, and if we find that genie, Spock will, too." Captain Kirk answered.

"Hi yah, Jim, Scotty," Spock spoke, cheery.

"Good evening, Spock," Captain Kirk said softly, with a smile.

"Isn't life just wonderful, men?" Spock commented, in awe of the world.

"Mr. Spock, don't yah miss your work; your ways of being a Vulcan?" Scotty questioned.

"Oh, not at all; I'm free, men, free! I can smile, laugh, sing, dance, anything I want! And best part of all, you guys now know I do care and understand your feelings!" Spock rejoiced.

"Mr. Spock, we love yah for who yah are. Yah don't need to change yerself for us! Sure, it gets aggravating once and a while, with your logic all the time, but it's what gets us through battles, tough times, find our way back to the Enterprise!" Scotty exclaimed.

"We miss you, Spock," Captain Kirk said, sadly. He gently reached over and patted Spock's hand.

Spock sighed and nodded.

"I guess this has gone on far enough, hasn't it." Spock stated.

"I never thought I'd say this, but I miss the Spock that would shove me off, when I went in for a hug, lad." Scotty remarked.

Spock nodded.

"Understood, gentlemen; I shall return to my normal self." Spock replied.

"How," Captain Kirk answered.

"Oh, yeah…guess I can't without the genie." Spock answered back.

"Uh…I just wish that stupid genie would show its blasted face before us, already!" Scotty growled.

A poof of blue smoke and glitter appeared before them, and sure enough, it was Spock's genie. He had his arms crossed and was eyeing Scotty.

"Who you calling stupid, 'Scotsman'," Genie snarled.

"Sorry, lad," Scotty remarked, semi-scared.

Captain Kirk stood up, infuriated.

"I'm Captain James T. Kirk of the USS Enterprise, and you have harmed my First Officer mentally, now fix him!" Captain Kirk barked.

"I do not use my powers on commands…or snooty people." Genie remarked. Genie turned to find Spock at the table.

"Mr. Spock, how are we doing," Genie questioned, cheerful.

"Fine, Genie, thank you for asking." Spock replied, with a smile.

"What I'd tell yah; isn't being like everyone else fabulous?"

"It certainly is a change from my old ways."

"That's the way, buddy ol' pal,"

Spock chuckled.

"Scotty, when you wished for the genie to show up, he did." Captain Kirk whispered to Scotty, as Genie and Spock continued talking.

"That must of been Mr. Spock's second wish, Captain!" Scotty cried.

"Okay, so that means we only have one wish left." Captain Kirk responded.

"Be careful how yah say it, Captain; he sounds more like a con wizard, then a genie."

"Thank you for the advice, Scotty."

Scotty nodded.

Captain Kirk walked over to Genie and tapped his shoulder.

"Can I help you, sir?" Genie questioned.

"Yes; there's still one wish left, and I would like to us it." Captain Kirk replied.


	8. Chapter 8

"I'm waiting," Genie remarked.

Spock simply gazed at Captain Kirk, wondering what he was about to do.

"I wish for…no, that's not good; I wish that…no, that's too discrete…I wish…uh…how do I phrase this carefully?" Captain Kirk questioned.

"Take yah time, Captain," Scotty answered.

"I don't got all night," Genie replied.

Scotty growled at Genie; he was not fond of him…at all!

Captain Kirk began pondering his thoughts and thinking of how to phrase his last wish, so Spock would go back to normal, and be the Vulcan First Officer he knew and loved so dearly.

"Oh, I got it; I wish that Spock was half-human, and half-Vulcan." Captain Kirk answered.

"There might be a problem with the word 'half', Captain." Scotty remarked.

"Like what,"

The genie danced around and sang a little tune, then was gone. Captain Kirk and Scotty turned around at the sight they saw; Spock was sitting there in the chair, but one side of him was his normal Vulcan self, and the other half was completely human…even his eyebrow and ear was human like, too.

"Mr. Spock," Scotty cried.

Captain Kirk ran to Spock and grabbed his shoulders.

"Spock…oh…Spock," Captain Kirk whimpered.

"It's quite alright, Captain; I understand," Spock replied. "What do yah mean 'it's quite alright'; do not see me like this?"

"Apparently he also split Mr. Spock's personality into two different people, too." Scotty answered.

Captain Kirk rose from his spot and said nothing for what felt like hours.

"Captain…are yah alright," Scotty questioned, softly.

"How can I be, Scotty; my First Officer…my best friend is stuck like that for the rest of his life." Captain Kirk answered, feeling wretched.

One side of Spock's face had tears streaming down his face, the other did not.

"Wait a minute, Captain; I got an idea!" Scotty cheered.

"What, Scotty," Captain Kirk begged.

"Follow me," Scotty cheered.

Captain Kirk and Spock followed Scotty to Spock's quarters and entered. Scotty walked over to the lamp and grabbed it tight.

"What are you doing, Scotty?" Captain Kirk questioned.

"We can't have anymore wishes…but someone can," Scotty remarked, with a sly smile on his face.


	9. Chapter 9

The three men went to the Bridge and told Sulu what had happened, and asked if he'd do the favor of rubbing the lamp and wishing for Spock to return to normal.

"You want me to rub the lamp, Captain?" Sulu asked, sitting in his chair.

"Please, Mr. Sulu; I can't live the rest of my life knowing I did this to Spock." Captain Kirk begged.

Sulu sighed and rubbed the lamp, then a stream of blue smoke came out with glitter, and Genie appeared.

"God, I've had a busy day…" Genie paused and saw Captain Kirk, Spock, and Scotty. "Oh, what do you two hooligans want?!"

"Holy Mother Russia, a genie," Chekov wailed.

"Actually, sir…I rubbed the lamp," Sulu remarked.

"Oh, why hello there, young man; and what might your name be?" Genie questioned, pleasant.

"I'm Helmsman Hikaru Sulu, but you can refer to me as Mr. Sulu, like everyone else on the ship." Sulu answered.

"Well, Mr. Sulu, it's your lucky day; I get to grant you three wishes. Now, what shall they be?" Genie questioned.

Sulu thought for a minute on how to correctly phrase his wish, so Spock would go back to the way he was.

"I wish you would make Mr. Spock the way he was, when you first met him." Sulu answered.

Genie sighed.

"Fine," Genie answered.

He danced and twirled around, singing his little tune, and Spock turned into glitter for a brief moment, then he looked like his normal self, again.

Captain Kirk and Scotty hesitated to ask Spock if he had come back to them.

"Spock…is that you," Captain Kirk quivered.

Spock's eyes rolled back, and he collapsed to the ground.

"Spock," Captain Kirk wailed.

Both him and Scotty got down by him and checked to see if he was alright.

"He's breathing and got a pulse, sir." Scotty remarked.

"Yeah; that tends to happen, when I make this kinda wishes. He'll wake up in another minute or so." Genie answered.

"I now wish that you'll go inside your lamp…forever," Sulu commanded.

"Curse you," Genie wailed, and was sucked back inside his lamp.

"And lastly, I wish you and your lamp would disappear and never come back to the Enterprise, again."

"Darn it," Genie's muffled voice came from the lamp, and the lamp disappeared from Sulu's hands almost instantly.

Captain Kirk and Scotty looked at Sulu shocked at what he had done, then turned their heads immediately back to Spock, when they heard him groan softly.

"Spock…are you alright," Captain Kirk questioned softly.

Spock opened his eyes and looked around for a long while, taking in the scenery of where he was.

"Spock…are you alright, Spock; answer me, please, Mr. Spock!" Captain Kirk begged, shaking Spock slightly.

Spock sat up and then stood, along with Captain Kirk and Scotty.

Spock was still silent for a brief moment, worrying the hell out of Captain Kirk and Scotty.

Spock then finally nodded.

"I am back to my Vulcan ways, Captain." Spock replied.

"Spock," Captain Kirk and Scotty cheered. They ran and hugged him tight in their arms. As uncomfortable as he found it, Spock decided to not shove them off this time.

"Welcome back, Mr. Spock," Scotty cheered, with a bold smile.

"Thank you, Mr. Scott; Captain, being fully human was the most fascinating experience I've possibly had for quite some time." Spock remarked.

"How so, Spock," Captain Kirk questioned.

"I sang…and danced," Spock replied.

Captain Kirk and Scotty just simply laughed.


End file.
